disneys_toy_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex is believed to represent an excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus rex. However upon further analysis, actually is an Allosaurus because he has 3 fingers on each hand. In reality, T-Rex only have 2 fingers on each hand.1 Rex suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex ("I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection!") and the concern that he is not scary enough. Rex's worst fear (after Sid) is that Andy will get another, scarier dinosaur, but feels better after Buzz gives him a few pointers on how to roar more effectively. He is among the largest of Andy's toys, and is often depicted as the heaviest. He is voiced by Earl Boen in the Toy Story 2 video game. Comic irony is created by the fact that although Rex is a toy dinosaur he dislikes confrontation and is sensitive in nature. In Toy Story, he states that he was manufactured by a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buyout by Mattel (coincidentally, real-life Rex toys used to be made by Hasbro, but as of 2009 are indeed made by Mattel). He is first introduced when he moves Woody's doodle pad, then tries to scare Woody with his roar. When Buzz arrives, Rex is fascinated by his cool features. Later, when Woody knocks Buzz out the window, he reluctantly sides against Woody out of pressure from the other toys, even though he knows that it was an accident. He is, however, a great deal less antagonistic than most of the other toys in this instance and is also one of the few not to attempt physical attack on Woody. He later feels guilty when everyone discovers Woody was telling the truth all along. He gains confidence at the end, saying he could play as the dominant predator if Andy gets a leaf eater. The beginning of Toy Story 2, he is shown playing the "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game, which he loses, much to his frustration. He is responsible for the toys seeing the commercial for Al's Toy Barn commercial when he accidentally clicks the remote control. Though afraid, he is brave enough to go with Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head to rescue Woody, believing that his video game experiences have prepared him for real combat. Inside Al's Toy Barn, he excitedly finds a "Buzz Lightyear" video game strategy guide, which he takes with him. He loses the guide later, but is still able to give Buzz #2 tips from the guide on defeating Zurg. In a parody of Jurassic Park, he chases a car driven by the toys in Al's Toy Barn, in which Mr. Potato Head spots his reflection in the rear view mirror. It is Rex's tail sticking out of Al's bag that later causes the real Buzz to go after them. When The other Toys, led by Buzz #2 reach Als Apartment, the toys use Rex as a battering ram to break in against the unlocked grate. When Zurg is about to finish off Buzz #2, he turns away, not bearing to look anymore, but his tail knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft, making him feel overjoyed about finally defeating Zurg for real. In Toy Story 3, he is Woody's "Dinosaur who Eats Force Field Dogs" in Andy's opening western play sequence, where he frightens One-Eyed Bart and his gang with a terrifying roar, but is then overpowered by a flood of monkeys. He is seen to be especially sad about Andy's lack of attention to the toys, expressing joy when Andy touches him for only a few moments. When the toys are initially left for the garbage pickup, he is ultimately responsible for saving them when he uses his tail to rip a hole in the garbage bag. He is initially happy to be at Sunnyside, and is visibly sad when Woody leaves, but becomes dismayed after a rough playtime with the toddlers, commenting "Andy never played with us like that!" He is imprisoned along with Andy's other toys by Lotso and his gang. Later, at the garbage dump, Rex is the last to escape the shredder, only barely escaping when he grabs onto a broken fan. Standing on the shredded trash, he discovers a source of light thinking that it's daylight, but Woody convinces him that it's not; it's the light of the flame from the incinerator. When the toys are finally given to Bonnie, Rex becomes close friends with Trixie the Triceratops. In an outtake of Toy Story 2, when used as a battering ram, Rex hurt his head when banged against the locked grate. Rex makes an appearance in an outtake ofMonsters, Inc. where he waits at the crosswalk with Mike and Sulley in a scene reminiscent of Jurassic Park. Rex is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer video game. In the movie WALL-E, Rex is seen in the background inside the truck. Rex reappears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, Partysaurus Rex and Toy Story of Terror!